


Once Upon My Curse

by Olympianlove (VOlympianlove)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curses, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Graphic Description, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/Olympianlove
Summary: A Once Upon A Time in which the prince does not want his Prince Charming and may not end in a Happily Ever After.
Relationships: Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 2





	Once Upon My Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Present me notes: this was written like 5 years ago so obviously, my style has changed. I'm just trying to archive as many of my works on this website as possible and this fic was only available on LJ until now. So here it is, my VERy first work for Monsterfest!
> 
> Past me notes:  
> Okay, I suck. I wrote so many drafts for this and just could not settle on one until a week from my extended deadline and then found myself too busy to finish it by the deadline. So yes, this is incomplete and the summary obviously reflects that. But the full thing will be available when I finish it. I would like to thank the mod(s) so so much for their patience with me as I pushed deadline after deadline. Also, they managed to find me an amazing beta willing to work with me on such a tight deadline. I feel so terribly ashamed that I couldn't finish this in time but it is still in works and hopefully you guys will enjoy this in the meantime:)

  
“Aaargh!” The teen writhed violently, hands clawing desperately at the ground. His back arched into a painful ‘s’, the spinal cord lengthening and softening. His nose protruded from his face, the fragile bones shattering and reforming. The skin all over his face tore apart, dark blood dripping onto the mossy ground. His facial structure lengthened, his teeth sharpening.  
  
The muscles in his back bulged and expanded, tearing skin in the process. Sharp scales grew from beneath the torn skin, cutting into flesh as they formed over each other in layers. A tail erupted from his tail bone, causing him to scream and claw at the ground in agony.  
  
Muscle conformed around the bone, new flesh and scales growing over it. His fingers clenched and released, flexing as sharp claws pierced through flesh, growing from beneath the original nails. His fingers, once so long and slender, were swelling up rapidly, turning stumpy and ugly. Scales scrawled up and over the flesh, every new growth slicing into flesh and causing more pain.  
  
The boy was silent now, having long lost his voice as his internal organs changed and expanded to suit his new form. Just when he thought everything was over, the bones of his shoulder blades sliced through the surrounding muscle, crimson blood pouring through the wound.  
  
The bones grew longer and longer, forming a frame from which a thin membrane climbed over. The membrane grew thicker and thicker until it held a glowing sheen the same shimmering black of the scales. They were wings. Big black leathery wings that caused him great pain every time he moved them.  
  
His parents watched in horror as their only son was transformed into a beast before their very eyes. The ground beneath their feet was drenched in his blood, him an unwilling sacrifice through no fault of his own.  
  
The dragon howled, turning betrayed eyes in his parents' direction as he clawed at the ground, struggling to his feet. His father's hand curled around the hilt of his sword as he took a painful step towards them.  
  
He staggered, stretching his elongated neck towards them. The woman's face paled and her husband drew his sword, slashing outwards. The blade of the sword should have sliced the dragon's neck into half but before it could connect with the obsidian scales, the sword vaporised into smoke.  
  
"That's enough." Dark eyes glittered furiously from behind the dark hood as the figure lowered his hand. He stepped forward, the hem of his robes sweeping silently across the forest floor.  
  
"I had hoped that you would be able to redeem yourselves but you have only proven to me your worst. Your hearts are as black as the evil magic that resides within you. I am only doing right by taking your son away. Neither of you are fit to be parents." His voice was cold as he laid a hand upon the dragon's back.  
  
"Let your bodies be turned into stone, like your hearts and be a constant reminder to all who dare to harbour even a trace of darkness inside them." He intoned, black smoke gathering around the couple. The dragon lurched forward, roaring furiously but before he could reach them, purple light flashed across the clearing, the woman's terrified screams dying all of a sudden.  
  
All that there was left of the couple was a pair of stone statues, arms raised to protect themselves. Even at the end of their lives, their so called lovers had only thought to protect themselves.  
  
The sorcerer shook his head, feeling only pity for the poor son left behind, cursed to be a beast for eternity for his parents' evil deeds. He patted the dragon's shoulder gently as it howled mournfully, stepping forward to nudge at the statues.  
  
"You are better off without them." He whispered gently and the dragon shifted, turning its massive head to look in the sorcerer's direction.  
  
"It is too cruel, to leave you in such a form permanently. An eternity is a long time." The hooded man smoothed his hand over the dragon's gleaming scales, a saddened look crossing his face and the dragon cocked its head, looking hopeful.  
  
"Alas, I cannot reverse the curse completely. You can never take back words that have already been spoken." The massive beast moaned and hung its head, its wings flopping down dejectedly.  
  
“You will be a beast from morning until the sun sets in the horizon. Then you will shed this form and become a man again. Until you can find someone who is willing to take your place, you will remain a beast for the rest of eternity." The sorcerer lifted his hand again and the dragon was surrounded by glittering purple magic that sunk into its body harmlessly.  
  
"Now, go." The hooded man made a shooing motion and the dragon rocked to its feet, spreading its gigantic wings. It spun around and leapt straight off the cliff, its leathery wings catching a draft of wind.  
  
The sorcerer watched the dragon leave with a hint of sorrow in his heart. His curse was impossible to break. After all, who would willingly wish to be turned into a beast?  
  
  
  
Page Break  
Ten years later  
  
The dragon snarled when the gargoyle grabbed at him. He was very comfortable in his position and the stupid gargoyle just adored annoying him. He coiled his massive body around the stone castle and laid his head down, deciding to ignore the stone creature and take a nap instead.  
  
The gargoyle was very displeased about that and buzzed noisily around the dragon’s head, trying to wake him. None of them saw the silver carriage that had rolled into courtyard and the sickly young man being helped out.  
  
In fact, neither of them took any notice of the changes in the castle at all. How the torches that were always lit in the hallways went out or how the brightly coloured tapestries faded. An entire section of the castle had collapsed on its own without a sound, leaving only the lone tower and the Great Hall, full of dust and debris.  
  
The castle looked as if it had been abandoned for years, with no sign of life.  
  
“Come,” the sorcerer laid a hand on the young man’s arm, startling him by accident. The air around them swirled and then steadied.  
  
The young prince wobbled, face paling. His breathing became shallow and he could hardly hold himself up. The sorcerer laid him upon the only bed in the room and smoothed the covers over him as he fell asleep.  
  
“Poor boy.” He murmured as he stepped out of the room, sealing off the door with magic. He could see the jet black dragon, now growling furiously at the gargoyle as he tried to swat the creature away with his half open wing.  
  
A soft smile crept its way over the sorcerer’s face as he lifted his hand, ready to disappear. The prince would be in good hands, he thought, his body dissipating into nothing.  
  
//  
  
Yixing awoke in a new place. He distinctly remembered his father’s worried voice speaking with another and vaguely being moved into a silver carriage. But everything after that was just a big blur as his illness took over.  
  
The sheets tucked around him felt richer and more luxurious than the ones he had back home but the walls around him were made of grey stone, old and maybe a little moldy. He looked around the room curiously, taking in the cold walls and… where was the door?  
  
The young prince rubbed his eyes gently, staring around him. The room he was in was tiny,  
Perhaps only twenty paces across and sixty all around. A large painting of a unicorn drinking from a stream hung above the cold fireplace and there was a single window with faded velvet drapes hanging limply but there was no door. He pushed back the covers, swinging his legs over the bed.  
  
It was only a small room, he reasoned. He should be able to walk across it without much problem. Surely his illness could allow him that much.  
  
The floor beneath him was freezing cold, as he stepped lightly across to the open window. He could see a patch of blue sky and something flitting around in the distance. His fingers curled around the cold stone as he stared.  
  
There was a dragon curled around the entire castle, its jet black head twisting and turning as its half raised wing swatted at a flying _something_ in the air. Yixing watched open mouthed as the beast roared, swinging its head in his direction.  
  
He lurched backwards, squeaking in terror when the dragon turned to stare at him. Seeming to forget the tiny buzzing _insect?_ The dragon looked at him straight on, propping itself up to stare.  
  
The young prince whimpered softly when the dragon’s head blocked out the sun, one large amber eye peeking through the window at him. The beast rumbled and then yelped, yanking its head back.  
  
The thing that had been buzzing around the dragon darted into the room, flying so fast that it was nothing but a grey blur. Yixing gasped in surprise, letting go of the window ledge to catch the flying thing as it barrelled straight into his arms, nearly knocking him to the ground.  
  
He staggered, that thing was _heavy._  
  
“Hello! I’m Jongdae!” The prince gaped at the thing in his arms in shock. He had never seen such an adorable gargoyle before. The ones that decorated his home were so grotesque that he never liked to look at them very much. But this one was carved in the shape of a little lion cub with wings attached to shoulder blades.  
  
“Hello? Have you never seen a gargoyle before?” The gargoyle waved a tiny paw at him and Yixing stared back. He had seen gargoyles before but the ones back home certainly did not _talk_. He knelt, gently setting the stone lion onto the ground. This had to be a dream. If it was, it certainly would be one of the weirdest ones he had.  
  
“It’s rude to stare, you know.” The little thing piped up and the prince’s lips parted.  
  
“I...I’m sorry but what?” Yixing stuttered, looking from the massive dragon eye that was once again peeking through the window to the talking gargoyle that was now trying to twine itself around his ankles.  
  
A small kittenish grin tugged at the gargoyle’s lips and it flapped its wings, leaping onto the bed.  
  
“Hello, I’m Jongdae!” It chirped happily again. Yixing blinked and walked over to the bed. He rubbed at his eyes with one hand, sitting down on the mattress heavily.  
  
“This has to be a dream.” He murmured, his free hand curiously stroking over the gargoyle’s back. It felt like stone, what a gargoyle should feel like. He remembered climbing onto the roof just to touch the grotesque figures and this gargoyle felt exactly the same. Except it moved and talked apparently.  
  
There was a rumble from outside the window and he looked up. The dragon was glaring at him with piercing amber eyes that looked surprisingly human.  
  
“Hello.” Yixing smiled weakly, waving at the beast. To his surprise, the beast turned away, snorting in disgust. There was a loud whoosh and the room shook frighteningly as the dragon spread its wings, leaping into the air.  
  
Its black wings sent gusts of wind sweeping through the window, swirling around Yixing’s hair. The gargoyle who had climbed into Yixing’s lap rolled his eyes and kneaded its tiny paws into the prince’s thin tunic.  
  
“Don’t mind him. Yifan’s a grouchy old man.”  
  
“Where am I?” The prince asked quietly as Jongdae circled around in his lap once before settling down, purring like a cat. Jongdae put his head on his paws, curling up into a little ball.  
  
“I don’t quite know either.” He confessed, shutting his eyes. Yixing stared out at the window as the sun flung out its last rays, sinking beneath the horizon.  
  
While Jongdae dozed, the young prince laid his head against the headboard of the bed and thought about the events that had led him to be taken there.  
  
 _“He’s so ill. What could it possibly be?” There were voices all around him, frantic hands patting him everywhere.  
  
“A curse. Only a curse. This throne’s been cursed.” He tried to open his eyes but they were so so heavy.  
  
“Papa?” He called, his mouth feeling like it had been stuffed with cotton.  
  
“-take him away. I must. He will die without it.” A new voice floated into his ears, stern and powerful.  
  
“Anything at all. If it would save him.” Yixing wanted to protest but he was weak, so weak that he could barely lift his hand from where it lay on the bed.  
  
“I cannot promise it. If the prince comes too late…”  
  
“We must try. Take him. Please.”_  
  
A loud roar shook the castle and Yixing snapped out of his memories. He rested a hand upon Jongdae’s sleeping form, suddenly breathless. Pain bloomed from inside his chest and he grimaced, sweat beading at his hairline.  
  
The dragon had returned, thrusting its massive head through the window. Yixing lifted his head tiredly to watch as the dragon reared up onto its hind legs as if it was trying to get in through the window.  
  
The beast bellowed loudly once more, sticking one massive talon into the room. The curved claw of its talon sank backwards into the surrounding flesh as the scales slid backwards, the talon itself growing smaller as the flesh turned pink and human.  
  
The dragon’s entire body shrank and its scales receded into its body. Yifan shook his head, red mouth opening in another roar of pain as his tail slid upwards, inside his tailbone. His wings folded up and the skin across his back opened, the leathery wings disappearing into the slits.  
  
His elongated head was reducing in size, compressing into a more human looking shape. Jongdae leapt up from Yixing’s lap just as the dragon gave one last roar and all that was left of the menacing looking beast was a naked young man with a head of golden blonde hair, hanging awkwardly off the window ledge.  
  
Yixing tried to get off the bed to pull the man in but a shock of pain jolted through his body and he grabbed at the headboard as his knees buckled. He doubled over, gripping at his chest in agony. His vision blurred as the man clambered over the window ledge with Jongdae acting as a step beneath him.  
  
“Are you okay?” Jongdae’s strangely warm nose pushed into his hand and the prince nodded, settling himself back onto the bed. That was a bad idea, he mused as he caught his breath. The pain dulled as he took several deep breaths and Jongdae climbed back into his lap.  
  
“You’re from (insert kingdom name).” The naked man remarked quietly as he pushed aside the painting, revealing a little alcove from which he removed a set of clothing. He dressed quickly, brows furrowed as he surveyed Yixing.  
  
Yixing inclined his head as Jongdae piped up.“He’s the prince!”  
  
Yifan’s eyes darkened immediately and he turned away, kneeling to pile up logs in the fireplace. Jongdae rolled his eyes and kneaded his paws once in Yixing’s shirt, plopping his head down.  
  
“How did you…”  
  
“Only princes get brought here.” The gargoyle purred when the prince smoothed his fingers over his head.  
  
“Yifan’s a dragon, see. He protects princes until their Prince Charming comes!” Yixing took a good look at the man as he lit the fireplace, coaxing a flame out of the wood. He was incredibly handsome with a sculpted face and he had such a princely look to him that Yixing had trouble thinking of him otherwise.  
  
“I _do not_.” Yifan snapped, tossing another log into the fireplace. The log caught the flames and made a mini explosion as it began to crackle merrily.  
  
“At least not this one.” He corrected as he rose to his feet. By god he was _tall_. Yixing barely heard his correction as his heart began to beat faster.  
  
“I’m Yixing.” He said, holding out a hand as the man walked towards him. Yifan brushed past him, pulling open the drawer of the bedside table.  
  
“I don’t care.” He answered and the prince flinched, hurt crossing his face. Jongdae flicked his tail and pouted. _Could lions pout?_  
  
“You don’t have to be so mean, Fanfan.” Yixing silently agreed even as he tried to conceal his hurt. Yifan pulled out a porcelain bowl and a tea set, his expression stony.  
  
“Don’t call me that.” He said, and that was the last time he spoke all night.  
  
//  
“Is he always so prickly?” Yixing whispered quietly as Jongdae padded up next to him, little wings folded against his back. The gargoyle took the edge of the coverlet in his mouth and tugged it more securely over the prince’s body, tucking him in before answering.  
  
“Not with the other princes who have lived here before no.” Jongdae’s sharp little claws poked at Yixing when he climbed on top of the prince's chest, kneading his paws into the blanket.  
  
Yixing’s face fell and he stole a glance at the young man curled up on a faded rug he had scrounged up somewhere in front of the fire.  
  
 _Why doesn't he like me?_ He wondered as Jongdae began to snore softly, cute nose snuffling.  
  
Yixing had always been a curious boy and he asked more questions than anyone he knew. So it was no surprise that he questioned Jongdae heavily on Yifan’s origins after witnessing the dragon’s painful transformation that morning.  
  
Jongdae had woken just before the sun rose and nudged Yifan up with his nose. He let Yifan cling onto his back, carrying him down to the base of the tower and stayed with him as he struggled through the change.  
  
Yixing was awakened by the dragon’s terrible screams of agony, half human, half beast. A fist closed over his heart as he watched Yifan throw back his head, his facial structure rearranging into that of a reptile.  
  
Yifan flew off into the distance, stretching out his wings, cramped from being confined under his skin for so long. The only delight he got from this shapeshifting was the flying. He adored the way the wind felt beneath his large, powerful wings and how he could see for miles up in the cerulean sky.  
  
He flew across tiny settlements carved deep in the nearby mountains, occasionally landing in open fields to rest his wings. When he grew hungry, he caught a couple of rabbits and nibbled.  
  
It was rare that he ever thought about being human permanently. He had long accepted that his curse was unbreakable. But the new prince’s arrival had put the thought back into his mind. The ‘what ifs’ returned along with the bitterness as the family crest emblazoned on the side of the prince's tunic was familiar.  
  
Very familiar. In fact, he had grown up with the crest meticulously stitched on all of his clothes. Thinking about it now made his mouth taste funny and he grimaced, changing his course.  
  
The Zhang family had done very well in rebuilding the kingdom from his parents’ mess. He could tell that the kingdom was flourishing as he glided over the town, but that did not make it any easier to swallow the bitterness.  
  
Yifan swooped upwards, landing lightly at the top of the cliff. The forest around the precipice was strangely silent, as if all life had abandoned it, just as it had been for the past years that Yifan had visited it.  
  
The stone statues still stood there, battered and worn from Mother Nature. It had been nearly ten years since they were created. The dragon shuffled over to the statues, nosing at them listlessly.  
  
The ground around them had remained soaked through with red, a reminder of the pain Yifan had gone through that day.  
  
The dragon cocked his head to the side, a long talon scratching at the red dirt. He plucked an obsidian scale from his body carelessly, dropping it into the little hole he had made and covered it up again.  
  
There were nine other holes like that scattered around the area, one for every year that had passed. Yifan plunged off the cliff, leathery wings catching an updraft and he headed off for home.  
  
//  
Yixing was curled up in bed when he arrived, his handsome face scrunched up in agony. Jongdae  
  
flew over to give him a boost through the window before flying back to stand over the prince.  
  
“What’s wrong with him?” Yifan asked as he tugged his clothes on. The gargoyle barely glanced in his direction, nose twitching with worry.  
  
“His curse is acting up.” He muttered quietly and Yifan turned his head to get a good look at the prince. Yixing’s eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing was laboured as sweat trickled down his forehead.  
  
This had to be the most painful curse Yifan had seen in a while. Most of the princes who came to his tower had less painful ones though there was that one involving a rather hideous looking prince. That prince had found his happily ever after though, his Prince Charming arriving to kiss the curse away.  
  
“What curse is it this time?” He asked, starting the fire. Jongdae tugged the blanket more securely over the prince and gazed at him sadly.  
  
“A death one. Death by whatever illness plagues him. He has a time limit.” Yifan winced and stirred the embers in the fireplace with the poker. He knew that if he had come of age at the right time, he would have been the one bearing the curse. As it is, he had shown signs of the curse when he was young.  
  
 _“Will he die?” A gruff male voice asked and Yifan shrank away, trying to resist the urge to hide beneath his blanket. He hated being sick. His father always treated him like a burden whenever he did fall sick. It was like a curse. He would fall sick at least four times every season and his parents would be in a bad mood for the entirety of his sickness.  
  
“No, milord.” The doctor’s shaky voice said and the king grunted.  
  
“Good, I can’t be bothered to sire another heir. One is enough as it is.”_  
  
The dragon shook himself out of the memory and rifled through the bedside drawer. A small smile crawled over his face.  
  
The sorcerer had been there.  
  
There were fresh food supplies including a large roast with a note asking Yifan to make chicken soup.  
  
Yifan complied and soon the small room was filled with the heavenly scent of boiling soup. The dragon sliced up mushrooms and tossed them into the pot over the fire. Jongdae settled on the end of the bed, sniffing the air as he watched Yifan work.  
  
“Hey, no.” Yifan warded off Jongdae’s attempts to get at the soup as he ladled some into a mug.  
  
“This is for the prince.” The gargoyle’s eyes glinted and he backed off, allowing Yifan to approach the bed.  
  
Yixing had fallen asleep and Yifan felt slightly bad for waking him. The prince stirred and blinked sleepily up at Yifan. The dragon thrust the mug into his hand and went back to the fireplace without speaking.  
  
“Thanks.” The prince mumbled, taking a tiny sip.  
  
The soup was delicious and warmed him right down to his bones. He cuddled into the blankets as Jongdae padded over to curl up next to him.  
  
“Aren't you cold there?” Yifan nearly jumped out of his skin when a gentle hand touched his shoulder.  
  
He had just spread himself out in front of the fire on the faded rug when Yixing appeared beside him. He was holding onto the coverlet from the bed.  
  
“Scoot up.” The prince murmured and he spread the fabric over the worn rug.  
  
“There. That way the cold won't seep through.” He mumbled shyly and Yifan nodded his thanks.  
  
The prince dimpled at him sweetly and hurried back to his bed. Jongdae cocked his head curiously before tucking him in securely.  
  
Yifan curled up on top of the coverlet, feeling strangely warm inside. The princes before Yixing had rarely acknowledged him, and he was used to being ignored.  
  
His resolve to hate this prince softened ever so slightly and he became more civil after that night.  
  
//  
Yixing wandered over to the window, gazing out at the green forest spread out beneath him wistfully. He remembered playing in the woods nearby the palace when he was younger, the tinkling silver stream that had water sweeter and colder than anything he had tasted before. He remembered dancing across slippery moss covered rocks, playing tag with the fairies that liked to hover around him.  
  
Jongdae had gotten bored of the tiny room and had flown off to god knows where, leaving the prince alone in the room. Yixing could see Yifan’s gigantic body, obsidian scales reflecting the sunlight as the muscles under them rippled as he prepared to take off.  
  
Yixing fingered the worn drapes around the window as he watched Yifan launch off into the air, turning gracefully. His massive leathery wings sent gusts of wind his way, sweeping back the prince’s chestnut hair.  
  
Yifan stretched his neck leisurely, turning to glance at the tower as he basked in the sun’s warmth. He could see a tiny little figure staring up at him and then he remembered that Jongdae had vanished into the forest, meaning that the prince was alone in the tower.  
  
Yixing’s eyes were wistful as he watched him. Something caught in Yifan’s throat as the wind his wings created whipped the prince’s hair around. He looked terribly lonely standing in that window.  
  
He cursed his marshmallow heart even as he doubled back, dropping altitude until his back was level with the window. The prince was staring at him openly as he cocked his head, gesturing to his back. It was hard work trying to keep himself level as Yixing just stared.  
  
Yixing wanted so badly to reach out and touch the shiny black scales of the dragon but he was not sure Yifan would appreciate that. The dragon had flown down to level with his window and was now twisting his head oddly. He leant out of the window and looked at him in the eye.  
  
“What do you want?” He called and Yifan jerked his neck, gesturing towards his back again. Yixing’s eyes widened.  
  
“You want me to get on?” He asked again and Yifan nodded, jerking his head again. Excitement bloomed inside of the prince and he carefully climbed onto the window ledge, praying hard for his curse to allow him this luxury.  
  
There was no outright protest from his chest so he gingerly stepped from the stone ledge and onto the dragon’s back. Yifan’s scales were buttery and warm beneath his fingers when he sat down, keeping a tight grip on the dragon’s neck.  
  
Yifan tilted his head to make sure that he was settled before his great wings flapped once and they were rising into the air.  
  
Yixing laughed in delight as the wind swept past them, ruffling his hair. The dragon swooped up and over the tower, towards the open plains that stretched out behind it. His mouth fell open in awe as he took in the wondrous view. Yifan smiled to himself and began to ascend, flying higher and higher until they were surrounded by white misty clouds.  
  
It was difficult to see past the white but Yifan had flown the route often enough that he had memorised the safest way to pass the mountains. The peaks of the mountains were freezing and as he passed them, white snow dusted across his wings like powdered sugar and Yixing’s fingers numbed with cold.  
  
The prince’s teeth began to chatter as they flew higher and higher and Yifan blew out a puff of fire to heat his body up. The dragon’s scales warmed like a furnace and they soon left the snowy mountain peaks.  
  
It became clear that Yixing had never seen the sea before as when Yifan swooped lower, out of the clouds, he heard a gasp of awe from his back.  
  
“It looks like a picture from my books!” Yixing cried in delight, leaning forward as the salty sea air rolled off the waves, stinging his nose with the scent of salt. Yifan dipped lower and lower, until his belly was nearly touching the water. He snorted and put a talon into the water as he skimmed across the surface, spraying water upwards.  
  
The prince was laughing, leaning into the spray of water happily. He hugged Yifan’s neck tightly as the dragon landed in knee deep water, crouching as low as he possibly could to let him off. Yifan’s heart rose with the sound of the prince’s melodious laughter.  
  
Yixing scrambled off, landing into the sparkling blue sea that splashed up around him. He did not seem to mind that he was wet as he dove into the water, swimming away from the dragon. Yifan hurried after him, keeping a close eye to make sure he did not drown himself.  
  
“Play with me, Yifan!” Yixing splashed water at the dragon as soon as he had gotten close enough and Yifan roared playfully, feeling like a kid again as he splashed back, the prince squealing and ducking away.  
  
After they had spent enough time in the water, Yixing ran up to the golden sand to start a sand castle while Yifan tried to dry him with great flaps of his wings.  
  
“We could stay here for the night.” The prince breathed as he piled sand into a mound. He was gazing all around him in wonder and Yifan snorted in agreement. He had spent nights away from the tower before and Jongdae could always find him.  
  
He flapped his wings hard again and Yixing whined when the wind blew some of the sand off his little mound.  
  
“Oh, sit down and stop messing. I’m nearly dry.” The dragon grunted and flopped onto the sand next to him, folding a wing over him to shield his eyes from the sea spray. He watched curiously as Yixing managed to form some of his sand into a vaguely castle like shape but the exhaustion of flying quickly came over him and he dropped his head into Yixing’s lap, falling asleep before the younger man could protest.  
  
The prince abandoned his castle, turning his attention to petting the dragon’s buttery smooth scales. He stroked Yifan’s cheek gently, barely noticing his legs going numb from the weight of the dragon’s head.  
  
They stayed like that for a long time, Yixing smoothing fingers curiously over the dragon’s scales. The sun was already setting by the time Yifan awoke, the large amber eye facing Yixing blinking open and startling him.  
  
The dragon folded back his wing and scrambled to his feet as the sun fell beneath the horizon. He wandered off a good distance away and Yixing knew not to follow.  
  
His heart still hurt when he heard Yifan bellow loudly as he transformed back. Yixing resisted the urge to cover his ears as the sound turned from an animal’s pained growls to a human’s agonizing scream. He kept his head turned away until Yifan had fallen silent before getting to his feet.  
  
Yixing had to keep himself from reaching out to give the dragon a hug as he knew his skin would still be very sensitive.  
  
“Are you going to be okay?” He whispered and Yifan nodded, still panting heavily. Yixing set a hand very gently on the dragon’s bare shoulder and there was a loud swoosh.  
  
Jongdae appeared before them, carrying a change of Yifan's clothes in his mouth.  
  
“Put some clothes on!” He cackled, tossing them in Yixing’s direction.  
  
Yifan rolled his eyes and dressed himself quickly, Yixing’s eyes never leaving him.  
  
“Stop staring. You're making me blush.” He said and Yixing’s cheeks reddened, looking away immediately.  
  
“Aw, so cute!” Jongdae purred, padding over to use Yixing’s leg as his scratching post.  
  
Yifan smiled at Yixing’s expression and gently patted him on the shoulder. He laced their fingers together, not noticing the way Yixing’s blush flared even more.  
  
“Come.” He led them to a small sea cave that he frequented and carefully laid out blankets that he had taken from the castle before it collapsed in preparation for any prince's arrival.  
  
Yixing shivered slightly as he laid on the blanket, Yifan carefully draping another over him. The dragon dropped down to curl up beside him, his body heat warming him up almost immediately.  
  
Yixing boldly tucked himself under Yifan’s arm, pressing his nose to the crook of his neck.  
  
“I'm still cold.” He explained and the dragon smiled against his hair, pulling him closer.  
  
They fell asleep that, pressed up into each other with a little gargoyle curled up at their feet.  
---


End file.
